1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter device to which a video camera device is to be attached, and a video camera device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video camera devices for business use include a small type to be used being carried on the shoulder of a camera man, and a large type to be used indoors being fixed on a tripod or the like. Also, there is available an adapter device intended to use such a small video camera device with functions of a large video camera device. The adapter device is to be used being fixed to the small video camera device and having a larger lens unit installed thereon. Therefore, when fixing the small video camera device to the adapter device, the video camera device should be connected to the adapter device mechanically as well as electrically.
When the adapter device and video camera device are separated from each other, the electrical connection their terminal blocks will be exposed to outside. The terminal blocks have to be protected.